videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Flash Crossover
Super Smash Flash Crossover, commonly abbreviated SSFC or SSFC1, is an non-profit Flash fan game developed by Cleod9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. The game is loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Melee in the menu format, music and numerous other fields such as game play modes. The game features several characters from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, such as Mario, Samus Aran, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. Non-Super Smash Bros. such as Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Blossom It also features many third-party characters, including Sonic the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman (who, at the time of the game's creation, was not confirmed to be a character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl) and Mega Man X. Besides that, it also includes original fan characters like Blade and Blue. The original browser version for Super Smash Flash was first launched on August 21, 2006 on entertainment media website Newgrounds to mixed to positive reception. A downloadable EXE version was made available seven days later on August 28, 2006 on the McLeodGaming website. Super Smash Flash Crossover is getting rebooted with a new game called Super Smash Flash Crossover 2, which is completely ignoring the basis of the first game and starting a new with gameplay mechanisms that are more similar to the ones in the official Super Smash Bros. games. On August 21, 2016, Super Smash Flash Crossover celebrated its tenth anniversary launch on Newgrounds. To commemorate this event, McLeodGaming released a video confirming the inclusion of "SSFC mode" on SSFC2's special mode which purposely recreates the physics and quirks of SSFC.http://mcleodgaming.com/2016/08/ten-years-of-super-smash-flash Accessed on August 21, 2016 Playable Characters Starter * Mario * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Samus * Kirby * Meta Knight * Captain Falcon * Fox * Pikachu * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Mega Man X * Blade * Mitchell Van Morgan * Martin J. Moody * SpongeBob SquarePants * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Tommy Pickles * Kimi Finster * Ren and Stimpy * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Barbie * Skipper * Spider-Man * Hulk * Captain America * Optimus Prime * Pinkie Pie * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Dante the Dragon * Mickey Mouse * Aladdin * Jasmine * Hercules * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa * Woody * Sulley * Mushu * Sora * Kairi * Riku * Yoda * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Barnaby the Bear * Dexter * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Ed, Edd and Eddy * Cow and Chicken * Red Guy * Space Ghost * Robot Jones * Courage * Wonder Woman * Superman * Batman * Clover * Sam * Alex Unlockable Characters * Luigi * Young Link * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo * Mr. Game & Watch * Shadow * Super Sonic * Zero * Crono * Cloud * Lloyd * InuYasha * Naruto * Blue * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Patrick Star * Teen Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Reptar * Orange Splat Man * Waffle * Otis * Tak * Wolverine * Spider-Man 2099 * Midge * Summer * Bumblebee * Rainbow Dash * Polly Pocket * Creepie Creecher * Donald Duck * Buzz Lightyear * Mulan * Stitch * Gantu * Steamboat Willie * Chicken Little * Axel * Final Form Sora * Jango Fett * Indiana Jones * Mr. Incredible * Tyson Granger * Monkey * Mojo Jojo * Bloo * MEGAS * Robin * Starfire * Moxy * Harley Quinn * Zatanna * Britney * TOM * Atomic Betty * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Shrek Stages * Peach's Castle * Mushroom Kingdom II * Temple * Dream Land * Pokémon Stadium * Emerald Hill Zone * Raleighopolis * Conch Street * Krusty Krab * Sunset Arms * EuroReptarLand * Ocean Shore * Barbie's Dreamhouse * Cybertron * Ponyville * Forest Island * Mickey's House * Cave of Wonders * Mount Olympus * Pride Rock * Andy's Room * Kingdom Hearts Castle * Raleighopolis Island * Dexter's Lab * Townsville * Cul de Sac * Johnny's Stadium * The Daily Budge Unlockable stages * Battlefield * Final Destination Single-player stages * Super Mario World * Kirby Hub Room * Emerald Hill Zone * Floating Island * All-Star Rest Area * Bikini Bottom * Rugrats Hub Room * Barbie's World * Toontown * Toy Story Hub Room * Kingdom Hearts Magic Kingdom * Townsville * Dexter's Hub Room * Metropolis Items * Fan * Saber * Home-Run Bat * Motion-Sensor Bomb * Bob-omb * Fire Flower * Shell * Heart COntainer * Maximum Tomato * Flipper Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand Unlockable * Super Smash Flash Crossover/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Flash Crossover/Unlockable Stage Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Flash games Category:Games